Once Upon A New York
by Elina
Summary: "He remembered the days when snow hadn't been absent from his life." [All Greggo fans should've guessed by now that this must be about a certain lab tech.]


_Once Upon A New York_ by Elina  
Summary: "He remembered the days when snow hadn't been absent from his life."  
Disclaimer: (I always forget this...) Only the text is mine.  
A/N: It's been snowing all day.  
  
The heavy glass globe filled with white snowflakes as he shook it fiercely. They floated around, steadily whirling in the clear liquid, dancing around the little plastic snowman that stood in the middle of the paper weight. And there, for a second, it was snowing. Snowing like it had never done in Las Vegas, Nevada. The white grabbed his attention, making him concentrate on the smooth dance. And he remembered. The days when snow hadn't been absent from his life, hadn't been something to only dream about on countless weeks of sunshine; the days when the snow had dropped on his nose, melted as soon as it touched the warm skin.   
  
They had stood in the snowfall in a lazy Sunday afternoon in the middle of the street, the people passing by, not looking at them, just going where they would. They had stood under the gray sky, between the tall concrete buildings of the city towering over them, just looking at each other, smiling. The weather had been brisk, not too cold, and the snow'd kept falling slowly, down from the clouds far above, unhurried.   
  
His thick scarf had been wrapped loosely around his neck, over the collar of his jacket. He'd tucked his gloved hands into his pockets, warming them up. He'd looked at her, the same way she'd kept looking at him, smiling over the warm orange fabric of the scarf that had almost covered his mouth. Her long curls had been tucked away from her face under the woolen hat that'd been pulled deep onto her head to cover her ears against the wind that twirled the snow around from time to time.   
  
Her eyes had glinted as she'd smiled, a wide, warm smile that'd made little laughing wrinkles appear on the sides of her eyes. "That is not true," she'd said. The white flakes had covered her hat, not willing to melt away like they had on his skin. Her tone had been light, teasing as she'd spoken, warming him inside when the air around had made his cheeks tinkle with cold.   
  
"Name one," he'd challenged, tilting his head upwards to emphasize his words.   
  
Her soft laughter had rang in the air between them. "Okay," she'd complied smiling, wrinkling her brow as she'd thought. "_Full Monty_," she'd declared after a second of thought.   
  
"No, not good enough," he'd protested with a shake of his head. "You can only see their behinds."   
  
She'd rolled her multicolored eyes - she'd said once that she hated them, the way you could never tell whether they were brown or green or blue, but he thought of them as fascinating - but still pursed her lips a bit as her brains had taken another spin of hard thinking. She'd smiled again as she'd thought of something. "_American Beauty_. Kevin Spacey does some posing butt naked."   
  
"Yeah," he'd said, nodding, "but you can't see any critical points."  
  
Suddenly, ignoring his point, she'd started waving her finger in the air, smiling widely and enthusiastically. At that moment, her cheeks, reddened by the cold, had seemed to glow a brighter shade of pink. It'd almost looked like she was about to start clapping her hands and bouncing up and down, she'd been so pleased. "_Velvet Goldmine_!" she'd yelped, proud of herself. "Jonathan Rhys Meyers as not so subtle image of Ziggy Stardust, and Ewan McGregor in a character imitating Iggy Pop. Lots of gold, sparkle, bisex and glam. You get to see McGregor without pants, full front view. Not so bad, I must say." She'd winked at her last comment.   
  
"Okay, not an image I wanted," he'd laughed, more to her burst of joy than to the picture of Ewan McGregor dancing nude cha-cha-cha before his mind's eye .   
  
"I win."   
  
"We didn't bet anything."   
  
She'd shaken her head, brushing his words off. Her reddish hair that'd flown from under the hat down her back had danced in the snowfall. "Doesn't matter. I still win."   
  
"No you don't. I'm still right. It's much more fun watching movies as a man than a woman."   
  
"No. That just means that while you're boob-scouting, we can actually _watch_ the thing," she'd stated.   
  
He'd made his best presentation of puppy dog eyes and padded his eyelashes sweetly at her, making her laugh out loud. "Does that mean that we can rent Basic Instinct?"   
  
"Yes," she'd managed through the girlish giggling, "we can rent Basic Instinct."  
  
He'd looked at her, examined her face, there under the clouded sky, in the middle of the buzzing sidewalk. Her long winter coat had wrapped her petite figure inside it, making her look so small and fragile, but her expression had been - _always_ had been, since the first day he'd met her - strong, determined, empowered yet kind and smiling. Full of life. Then, she'd looked up at him, standing barely a feet from him, her posture imitating his; hands tucked into the pockets, swaying in the cool wind. Her smile had been bright, reached her eyes. "She's not _that_ hot," she'd remarked, gazing up with her big eyes with the smile still clued on her lips.   
  
"Yeah. Right," he'd breathed with half-hearted ridicule, rolling his eyes up to the sky. She'd just smiled sweetly, pulling her hands out of her pockets and wrapping one arm around his waist, starting to push him towards the door of the video store. He hadn't objected, letting her arm guide him all the way. Her touch had been light yet demanding, warming the bottom of his back through the jacket. The bell that hung above the store door had rung as he'd pushed it open in front of him, stepping into the warmth with her arm still wrapped around him.  
  
The sound of the door opening awoke him from his memories. He tilted his head around to glance over his left shoulder and saw a man entering. The man smiled at him as he saw him sitting in the chair by the window. "Hiya, Greggo. What do you have there?" he asked with a faint Texan accent, nodding towards the globe in his hands as he headed towards the coffee pot that stood on the counter in the other side of the room.   
  
He glanced down at the round object. The snowflakes had stopped dancing, now laying around the snowman's feet. He moved his wrist a bit, just a tiny little shake, and the white pieces took another spin, starting to float around again. He stared at their hypnotic movement for a second, the way they danced in perfect symphony. He didn't notice as a little warm smile crept on his face, making his eyes sparkle even in the dim light.   
  
"Just some good memories."  



End file.
